Diawali : Pertemanan Aneh
by Anne Garbo
Summary: Karena tidak mungkin di suatu pagi Furihata berkata, "Hey, sekarang aku berteman dengan Akashi!"


↗**Anne Garbo**

→**Pertemanan Aneh**

**Disclaimer :****Kuroko no Basuke**milik **Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Warning :** peringatan warna warni ada disini. Tapi yang paling saya ingatkan adalah

Saat anda menemukan ranjau typo, dimohon agar jangan diinjak

Di musim semi tahun ke-2 Furihata Kouki di SMA Seirin, ia masih saja membujang. Padahal jika kalau diingat-ingat kembali, salah satu alasan dia masuk klub basket adalah untuk menjadi nomor satu dan dapat menyatakan perasaanya pada wanita yang dia suka. Seirin sudah jadi juara utama di WinterCup. Harusnya itu cukup menjadi alasan Furihata untuk menyatakan perasaanya. Tapi nyatanya? Belum sempat dia bicara, tau-tau wanita incarannya itu sudah punya kekasih. Kasihan ya.

Tapi untuk saat ini, Furihata sudah peduli setan lah untuk yang namanya romansa. Dia sudah sibuk dengan kegiatan sekolah, komite perpustakaannya dan klub basketnya. Dia juga memiliki banyak teman-teman baru yang tak hanya dari SMA Seirin. Pokoknya Furihata juga tidak kalah populer sejak debutnya di Winter Cup.

Salah satunya dia sampai dilirik oleh seorang kapten klub basket SMA dari Kyoto. Ya, Akashi Seijuuro.

Yaitu saat libur musim dingin dan tahun baru. Siapa yang tau kalau Akashi berlibur di Tokyo yang siapa sangka kalau mereka sering bertemu di waktu dan tempat yang tak terduga.

Seperti contoh pertemuan pertama mereka setelah Winter Cup berakhir adalah saat Furihata beserta kakak dan orangtuanya mengunjungi kuil saat tahun baru. Furihata tidak tau kalau orang yang berada di belakangnya adalah seorang Akashi Seijuuro yang juga sedang mengantri, sampai orang itu yang menegur.

"Pemain nomor 12 Seirin?" kata suara di belakangnya. Furihata menengok yang kemudian dikejutkan dengan kehadiran orang yang sangat tak terduga. "Kalau tidak salah namamu Furihata Kouki." lanjutnya lagi.

Furihata mengangguk gugup. Sedangkan ekspresi Akashi masih datar tak berubah. "Sungguh tak terduga kita dapat bertemu di tempat ini."

"I-iya."

Lalu Furihata merasakan sebuah tangan melingkari lehernya dari belakang. Itu pasti kakaknya, duga Furihata. Sang kakak akan datang untuk menyelamatkannya.

"Sedang apa kau disini, Kou? Oh.." Kakaknya mengeratkan lingkaran tangannya di leher Furohata saat sadar adik satu-satunya tengah berbicara denyan orang yang tak ia kenal. "Apa dia temanmu?"

Akashi sedikit membungkukkan badannya. "Salam kenal, saya Akashi Seijuuro." Ia memperkenalkan dirinya sopan.

"Ups.. Akashi Seijuuro?" kakak Kouki bersuara seakan terkejut.

Ia mendekatkan wajah ke sisi telinga Furihata, satu tangannya menutup mulutnya agar tak terlihat oleh Akashi dan mulai membisikkan sesuatu, "Ini Akashi yang Akashi itu?"

Furihata menangguk patah-patah. "Kok bisa? Dia benar temanmu?" Kouki menggeleng cepat.

Kemudian datang kedua orang tua Furihata. Akashi kembali memperkenalkan diri dengan caranya yang amat sopan. Ketara bahwa dia benar-benar diajari tata krama yang baik. Berbeda dengan reaksi sang kakak yang seolah terkejut tak percaya, kedua orang tua Furihata menyambut baik Akashi. Bahkan diajak berkunjung ke rumah untuk minum teh.

Anehnya Akashi menerima ajakan itu.

Setelah itu, entah sejak kapan Furihata sadari bahwa tejadilah hubungan pertemanan mereka. Akashi yang selama dua minggu berada di Tokyo menjadi sering bertemu dengannya. Entah kadang tak sengaja bertemu di jalan - yang Furihata sadari bahwa dunia itu amat sempit - dan kadang Akashi sendiri yang menyempatkan diri untuk datang bertamu ke rumahnya.

Sampai libur musim dingin selesai, hubungan pertemanan aneh mereka masih berlanjut.

Furihata tidak membicarakan pertemanan aneh dia dengan Akashi kepada anggota Seirin yang lain. Tidak juga ke Fukuda maupun Kawahara. Karena, bukannya Kouki tidak mau ataupun malu, hanya susah mengungkapkannya. Tidak mungkin kan di suatu pagi Kouki berkata, "Hey, aku berteman dengan Akashi sekarang!" Semua orang akan menyangka dia berbohong.

Tapi, baru belakangan Furihata sadari bahwa hubungan pertemanan aneh mereka menjadi semakin aneh. Entah ya, semenjak Akashi kembali ke Kyoto, ada beberapa hal yang harus Kouki lakukan. Yaitu disiplin membalas pesan.

Jarak waktunya 5 - 10 menit. Kalau lebih dari itu, Akashi akan menelponnya dengan nada dingin. Akashi pernah membahas bahwa dia amat sibuk hingga menunggu jawaban dari Furihata akan membuang waktunya. Maka dari itu, Furihata 'harus' menjawab tepat waktu.

Akashi memang sudah tidak pernah main ke Tokyo lagi. Tapi dengan kedisiplinan yang dia terapkan ke Kouki, seakan dia selalu melihat dan mengawasinya. Furihata kadang merasa kesulitan. Tapi dia bisa apa?

Tapi bukan itu keluhan dari Furihata Kouki saat ini.

Hari ini, tepatnya saat festival kebudayaan, kelas Furihata membuka stand takoyaki. Lalu setelah dua bulan lebih tidak mengunjungi Tokyo, tau-tau Akashi tanpa pemberitahuan lebih dulu berada di depannya. Berdiri di depan stamd Takoyaki dimana Furihata sedang bertugas.

"A-akashi-san?"

"Selamat siang, Furihata!" sapa Akashi ramah dengan senyum sejuta yen-nya.

"Si-siang. Apa yang kamu lakukan disini?"

"Menjadi seorang konsumen dari dagangan yang kamu jajakan. Tidak boleh?"

"Tidak. Bukan itu maksudku. Kenapa bisa ada di Seirin?" Kouki memajukan badan. Sebelah alisnya naik karena penasaran.

Dalam jarak seperti ini, Akashi dapat melihat butir-butir keringat di pelipis Furihata yang mungkin disebabkan karena terus berada di belakang pan panas. Mata Akashi menelusur dari pelipis ke kedua pasang kelereng sewarna tanah yang membulat lucu. Turun ke hidung kemudian ke mulutnya yang secara komikal terbuka.

"Mendapat informasi dari Kuroko bahwa Seirin sedang melaksanakan festival budaya. Jadi tidak ada salahnya aku berkunjung." Akashi menjelaskan.

Furihata memundurkan badannya. Furihata tau dari Kuroko bahwa ada dua Akashi. Akashi yang ditemuinya pada saat Winter Cup adalah orang yang memanggil Kuroko dengan nama Tetsuya. Dan Akashi yang sekarang jadi teman anehnya ini adalah Akashi yang lain.

"O-ooh.." Kouki menunduk. Sejujurnya dia masih tak mengerti kenapa Akashi sampai jauh-jauh datang ke acara sekolah mereka. Mungkin dia juga punya urusan lain di Tokyo?

"Kalau begitu, ada yang bisa aku bantu?" tanya Kouki sembari menangkat wajahnya, menatap Akashi dengan senyum ramah.

"Aku ingin kamu menemaniku berkeliling."

"Ah, bukan! Maksudku, kamu mau pesan apa? Kami ada takoyaki dan okonomiyaki."

"Kamu tidak ingin menemaniku berkeliling?"

Kouki memiringkan kepalanya sambil tersenyum canggung. "Tapi aku sedang bertugas, Akashi-san. Mungkin kamu bisa meminta Kuroko selagi aku bekerja?"

Hening sebentar. Akashi terlihat sedang berfikir. "Kapan giliranmu selesai?"

"Hmm.. mungkin satu sampai dua jam lagi."

"Aku tidak bisa selama itu disini." Akashi menjelaskan dengan kening tertekuk.

Furihata merasa bersalah. Ia tetap tersenyum meski merasa luar biasa tidak enak. "Maaf. Aku sungguh menyesal. Tapi aku tidak bisa, Akashi-san."

"Kalau aku beli semua Takoyakinya, kamu bisa lepas dari giliran ini kan?"

Furihata mengedipkan matanya dua kali. "Eh?"

"Aku akan membeli semua takoyaki dan okonomiyaki-nya." ucap Akashi sambil mengeluarkan dompetnya.

"Te-terimakasih. Tapi itu tidak perlu..."

"Aku akan membeli semuanya." Akashi berbicara dengan mantap sambil menyodorkan sebuah kartu berwarna silver menyilaukan. Kartu kredit.

Furihata membatu sesaat. Tidak berani mengambil uluran kartu yang diberikan oleh Akashi. "A-akashi-san, ka-kami tidak bisa menerima kartu."

"Oh." Akashi berujar datar sambil memasukkan kembali kartu silver tersebut ke dalam dompetnya.

"Iya. Ini hanya acara festival anak sekolahan, kami tidak ada alat untuk kartu kredit, hehe."

Dibanding mendengarkan Furihata, Akashi malah kembali mengambil sesuatu dari balik blazer putihnya. "Kamu punya pulpen?"

"Ada." Kouki mengulurkan pulpen untuk Akashi. "Untuk apa?"

Akashi mengambil pulpen yang diberikan oleh Furihata, kemudian menulis-nulis sesuatu di kertas yang tadi ia keluarkan. Setelah selesai, ia mengulurkan kertas itu - yang ternyata adalah cek - ke pelayan takoyaki yang kebingungan.

"Sebanyak ini cukup?" tanya Akashi enteng.

Tangan Kouki gemetar saat membaca nominalnya. Satu juta yen demi Tuhan! Anak manusia satu ini mudah sekali mengeluarkan uang satu juta hanya untuk stand anak sekolahan abal-abal yang rasa makanannya juga belum tentu enak.

"Ma-maaf Akashi-san. Kami juga tidak bisa menerima cek." tolak Kouki dengan suara gemetar.

Akashi mendecak. Melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kalau aku tidak bisa membeli semua Takoyaki di gerai ini.." Lalu muncul seringai miring. Sekilas Kouki dapat melihat kilatan emas di salah satu bola mata Akashi. "..boleh aku memilikimu?"

Furihata Kouki membatu.

"Bagaimana caranya agar aku bisa memilikimu?" lanjut Akashi.

Furihata Kouki masih membatu. Sampai ia merasakan tepukan di bahunya. Furihata terlonjak lalu buru-buru menengok. Ritsu, teman sekelasnya menegur, "Apa yang kau lakukan dengan membiarkan antrian seperti itu? Minyak pun tidak kau tuang!"

Dan teguran itu baru membuatnya sadar. Kouki melirik ke belakang. Sejak kapan, Furihata tidak tau ada orang-orang mengantri di belakang Akashi. Jadi.. mereka mendengar apa yang Akashi katakan? Wajah Furihata seketika memerah.

"Permisi.." Si tersangka alias Akashi bersuara. Mendapatkan perhatian dari kedua orang di depannya, ia melanjutkan, "Aku ingin memesan."

Furihata takut Akashi akan berbicara - memesan yang aneh-aneh. Takut Akashi akan mengulangi kalimat memalukan tadi.

"Ritsu! A-aku boleh izin sepuluh menit? Nanti aku akan menggantikan giliranmu. Kumohon!" pinta Furihata.

Belum Ritsu menjawab, Furihata langsung menanggalkan celemek yang ia pakai, berlari keluar stand dan menarik Akashi jauh.

Furihata menyadari kebodohannya. Maksudnya, untuk apa dia lari. Mungkin maksud dari Akashi adalah memiliki Furihata hanya untuk menemani berkeliling. Bukan untuk alasan yang.. lain itu. Furihata telah salah duga, dan sekarang berani-beraninya menarik Akashi berlari-lari di siang bolong!

Furihata berhenti. Begitu pula dengan Akashi. Furihata berbalik takut-takut. Melihat Akashi yang memasang seringai kemenangan.

"Akhirnya kamu memilih untuk menemaniku."

Furihata menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding. Kakinya terasa lemas. Dia sudah berpikir tidak-tidak sambil berlari, dan Akashi hanya memberi komentar seperti itu. Furihata salah paham banyak. Jangan-jangan Akashi sengaja berkata seperti itu agar Furihata malu dan kabur seperti tadi. Jangan-jangan itu semua rencana Akashi?

"Akashi-san.." Furihata merengek. "Jangan pernah mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu lagi." keluh Furihata.

"Yang mana?"

"Ya-yang memiliki.. itu. Pokoknya, jangan mengatakan hal memalukan seperti itu di depan umum! Semua orang akan mendengarnya!" ucap Furihata sambil memukul pelan pundak Akashi.

Akashi menahan tangan Furihata yang tadi memukul pundaknya kemudian menahan tangan itu di dadanya. "Aku memang ingin memilikimu, Furihata Kouki."

"A-apa?"

Akashi mendekat. Memojokkan Kouki ke dinding. "Hey Kouki, kau milikku kan?" bisik Akashi.

Setelah itu, sisa hari di festival kebudayaan seakan memudar di ingatan Furihata. Mungkin kepalanya terasa ringan atau hampir kosong karena pertanyaan yang sekaligus menjadi pernyataan terselubung - Akashi di dekat telinganya. Atau bagaimana nafas hangat dan suara rendah itu berpindah ke atas bibirnya. Atau setelah itu, dan kejadian berikutnya yang tak berani Furihata ingat kembali karena hanya akan membuat wajahnya semerah rambut Akashi.

Intinya, sejak saat itu secara tersirat bahwa hubungan pertemanan aneh mereka berubah menjadi hubungan romantis aneh. Akashi semakin mendisiplinkan Furihata, dan Furihata.. mana bisa menolak?

Di musim gugur tahun ke-2 Furihata Kouki di SMA Seirin, dia tidak lagi membujang. Masalahnya, target orang yang ingin ia nyatakan perasaanya berubah.

Furihata merasakan ponsel di sakunya bergetar. Terdapat pesan singkat yang berisi.

"Kamu milikku kan, Kouki?"

Furihata tersenyum. Disiplin waktu, dengan segera ia menjawab.

"Aku milikmu, Seijuuro. Aku menyukaimu."

→**FIN**

Sebenarnya saya sendiri gagal paham pada apa yang saya tulis. Tapi yaa.. sudahlah.

Winter cup itu sebenernya sebelum atau sesudah tahun baru sih? Anne buatnya sebelum sih. Tolong beritahu kalau semisal Anne salah. Tantangannya canon ya? Anne baru kali ini mikirin canon. Ini canon-ooc. Anne sama sekali belum me-riset fakta-fakta yang mungkin bisa dijadikan materi, jadi mungkin beginilah hasilnya.

Semoga menyenangkan~

*balik jadi babu real life*


End file.
